


coke and rum

by frauen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frauen/pseuds/frauen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>good ol' Original Characters drunkenly going at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coke and rum

**Author's Note:**

> Nigel belongs to my friend, not me.

It wasn't very long after Nora had gone to bed that Quentin suggested going into the school's kitchen to raid the fridge of coke and rum. Though it was surprising, Nigel couldn't quite put it past the girl to recommend such a thing. She did drink, after all, despite being a mere nineteen years old... oh well, might as well snatch up the opportunity to get drunk with someone rather than by himself, he supposed. It wasn't like Andy was ever up to it, and Nigel knew damn well that Quentin didn't like drinking alcohol by herself. So... it was the perfect excuse to get drunk with someone and fall asleep.  
With that, Quentin simply grabbed a blanket, draped it over her shoulders, and began walking down the hallways of the school, the tall Nigel walking next to her at a modest distance. Considering she wasn't really the one to make small talk, the only thing he heard was the scuff of his shoes and the soft padding of her bare feet against the cold linoleum flooring of the hallway. It was odd, honestly, and he was almost uncomfortable- he had never gotten drunk with her so much as her getting too drunk and calling him to come take care of her while she slept, and dealt with a hangover in the morning. He didn't quite mind, though.  
Once they made it to the kitchen, Quentin gestured for the young British man to sit down while she got the beverages. In the span of five minutes, both were sitting on the counter, each drinking from a cup of the dark bubbly liquid that had been tainted with the alcoholic beverage. In no time, the small British girl's voice began to become slurred and had a more airy, soft tone to it, the sharp edge to it no longer present. Despite how many times she had called him while drunk, Nigel still wasn't quite used to seeing and hearing her talk with a lack of proper composure. The girl was usually so... uptight, frigid, and sarcastic at times that she felt called for it. Despite all of this, he knew that she was a loyal friend that appreciated him, though she hardly ever showed it aside from gentle bullying every now and then, and even a hint of kindness once in a blue moon. For example, she had welcomed him to bunk in her dorm with her when Andy kicked him out, to his surprise and amusement.  
At this point, Quentin had her head leaned against the side of his arm, sitting rather close as she finished off her... -third? Fourth? Nigel had lost count- glass of coke and rum. She mumbled something, and he had to lean down to hear her. She spoke up again, but it was slurred... not to mention in German. He sighed and slung an arm around her shoulders, letting his friend rest against him and she set her now empty glass aside and closed her eyes. Either he was drunk to the point of losing his senses, or she was really warm... nevertheless, he liked it, and couldn't help but the smaller girl closer, which earned him a look that practically screamed 'what the fuck do you think you're doing.'  
With liquid courage now in his system, Nigel leaned down to press a kiss to the little-girl lookalike's lips, which were softer than he had expected. “You look lovely, even when you're intoxicated.”  
That had caught Quentin off guard, both the kiss and the not-so-surprisingly cheesy pickup line. Despite this, and much to Nigel's surprise, the kiss was returned with lazy vigor... but he didn't complain. In fact, he set his cup aside and dragged her onto his lap, the position rather awkward given that she was now straddling him while they were sitting in a counter in the school's kitchen. Ah, who the fuck cares? He thought as he contently combed his fingers through her curly hair. Quentin, however, wasn't being quite as gentle; she tangled her hands into the blonde locks, pulling slightly to deepen the kiss. Nigel took note of the fact that her mouth tasted of the bittersweet mixture of soda and alcohol. After a brief second, he decided that he liked it.  
“Wait,” he managed to choke out after prying her face away from his. “We have to... um.” Nigel trailed off. Augh, he was at a loss for words. Here he was with a cute girl on his lap who looked pretty willing to go WAY past the line that friends should never cross. Jesus Christ, he was too drunk for this... actually, scratch that. Sober or not he would definitely snatch this opportunity up if given the chance, though he never admitted that to her and wasn't really planning to... he hoped to god that she wouldn't remember this in the morning, and if she did, she would have enough mercy to not break his dick. Eugh.  
Casting that thought aside, Nigel made it a point to quickly remove her underwear, knowing that she would probably prefer to keep her nightgown on- though he did admit to himself that he'd like to fully see her. Oh well, he probably wasn't going to remember half of this anyway. While his mouth was busy trailing soft kisses down Quentin's neck, the blonde undid his pants and pulled them down-along with his boxers- at the front just enough, before reaching between them to situate himself. The small girl gasped softly into his ear as he pushed inside of her, though made no signs of being in pain. Good.  
Once he was fully in, Nigel rubbed her sides, feeling the bumps of her ribs and the curve of her hips... Damn, why didn't they do this earlier? She was far better than any other girl he had been with- hell, he didn't even remember their names. Whatever. The British man rested his chin on her shoulder, mumbling something incoherent into her ear and feeling a pleasant shiver run down his spine as she began to move, rolling her hips and making a breathy keening noise.  
Jesus fucking Christ why didn't he go for it earlier, stupid stupid stupid- his thought process was interrupted by a wave of pleasure rolling over him as she continued to move at an agonizingly slow pace, and he groaned, involuntarily bucking his hips up in time with her grinding, feeling the coil in the pit of his lower stomach starting to tighten as they continued on. Moments later, they both reached their finish, Quentin first before he followed soon after.  
After about five minutes, they both had finally stopped panting, the small British girl leaning against him as she struggled to stop her vision from spinning.  
“Jesus Christ,” was the first thing that Nigel was able to choke out, and Quentin actually laughed.


End file.
